


Moon Pie

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Moon Butterfly tags along with Eclipsa to her secret Monster and Human orgy party
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Moon Butterfly/Toffee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Tea time suprise

“A what!” Moon nearly spat her tea out. Her eyes were wide with utter shock as she stared at Eclipsa.   
“A monster gang bang dear. My husband is setting another one up for me and well I thought it would be a treat if I could have you join me this time around.” Eclipsa quietly sipped her tea as if nothing was odd with the conversation.   
“Please tell me you are joking. For this is poor taste and not the sort of talk one should have over tea.” Moon padded her face while trying to hide her own blush. The mere thought of a monster gang bang was making her head spin in ways that troubled her.  
“Oh heavens no. They are the best sweetie. A room full of ravenous horny monsters is unlike anything you ever experience. This one is going to be extra special. It will be my tenth one I’ve been to. Globgor is working hard to make it perfect for me but I don’t want to hog all the fun.”   
“Eclipsa, they are monsters. Why in heaven's name would you even ask me to go with you? You know I don’t trust monsters.”   
Eclipsa merely smiled before finishing off her tea. “Because dear you need to branch out, live a little. There is so much to the world than what you are told.”  
At that moment a maid came out with a tray of cookies, she placed them down on the table before hurrying to the castle.   
Moon let out a sigh. Eclipsa was overwhelming at times. Talking about monster gangbangs like they were nothing more than a stroll through the woods. Moon couldn’t understand how she was like this.   
“Honestly Eclipsa I think you’re asking the wrong person to join you. Surely you have others who are more..open to the idea of being ravaged by monsters?”   
Eclipsa was nibbling on one of the cookies. “Honestly darling there isn’t besides I thought this would be a great chance to bond with one another. Nothing says sisterhood like sharing a foot long cock together right.” she tries to hide her grin behind a gloved hand.   
“You must be joking.” Moon felt like gagging. “I’m sorry Eclipsa but the answer is no. I don’t see any reason for me to take part in this...event.”   
“That’s a shame to hear. Globgor is inviting lots of monster figures for the party. Harga the Bold, Ripsnarl, Toffee, even Brood.”   
Moon’s eyes widen at the mention of Toffee. “Toffee...as in that monster general who laid siege to my kingdom...that Toffee?”   
“Oh yes though he isn’t so hung up about that anymore. Globgor was able to talk with him and got him to give up that silly idea of invasion and conquest. Now he is helping monster society flourish. After all ever since I took the throne monster and human relationships have improved dramatically since.”   
Moon knew that that couldn’t be true. Toffee was a true monster, one who would not simply lay down his arms or give up his dream of conquering Mewni. She had to know what he was up to.   
“On second thought Eclipsa, I think I will join you. Just to watch of course. I have no interest in joining you in such...actions but as your friend, I should be a bit...open-minded and see what this monster gang bang is like at least.” She could not believe she was going to do this but she had to know what Toffee was really up to.   
“Splendid! Oh, this will be so much fun.” Exclipsa’s eyes lit up with joy. She scarfed down the cookie before standing. “Come we must find some outfits for the party. We can’t go to such an event without looking our best dear.”   
Moon felt Eclipsa pull her to her feet, dragging her out of the garden and towards the town. She was already regretting her decision into going. 

Moon wanted out. She should have never agreed to Eclipsa’s offer. Not only was she going to a party full of monsters but she was dressed in an outfit that made her look like some high priced whore.  
“Eclipsa if this really necessary?” She asked while trying to pull down the skirt lower to cover her ass. The outfit Eclipsa forced on her was ridiculous. It was a light blue gown with a sheer skirt that didn’t even cover her ass. It came with matching elbow-length gloves and high heels but had diamond shape holes on the chest that showed off her nipples for everyone to see.   
“Oh sweetie you look stunning in it. I bet all the men will be admiring you~”   
Eclipsa was wearing an outfit more revealing than Moon’s. A dark wine color one-piece swimsuit but the breast fully exposed and she had matching color stocking along with elbow-length gloves. Moon would have called it shameful attire but she had no room to talk while wearing her own outfit.   
“Now then ready for the party?” Eclipsa waved her hand and the doors to the castle dining room slowly opened. As the light from the chandler illuminated the room Moon gasped aloud at the sight that befell her.   
Packed into the dining room were not only monsters but dozens of human women as well. All of them dressed in lewd outfits, many of them that Moon recognized from formal parties and balls. She was speechless as she listened to the chorus of moans and flesh slapping against one another. Each woman was surrounded by a group of monsters, many of them on their back or on all fours as they were being fucked mercilessly. Her cheeks burn red hot at the sight.   
“Surprise~ Sorry Moon but I must confess this is not just a party for you and me. If I am being honest I invited you here to join our little club. Monster for Ladies. As you can see dear our little club has a good number of members already but one can never have too many ladies.” She let out a small giggle while leading Moon into the once charming dining room.   
“How...how long has this been going on for? What of their husbands? Surely they would have found out by now?”   
Eclipsa smiled while waving her hand at one of the ladies who was being double penetrated by two large four-arm monsters. “Oh I don’t think they have room to complain. After all, they are apart of their own club where they get to fuck lovely monster ladies.”   
“Wait there is a club for that as well?” Moon felt like her head was going to spin right off.   
“Oh, course dear. Everyone has their kink and many love to indulge in their desires. I merely offer a safe place for them to enjoy it~” Eclipsa stopped before a large couch before turning to look at Moon. “Now then dear I know you’re a little bit hesitant so why not sit down and enjoy the sights. I need to find my darling husband.” She quickly left before Moon could have a chance to stop her.   
With nothing else to do Moon took a seat on the plush couch and did her best not to stare out into the sea of debauchery and lust. Loud moans echo all around her as the smell of sex was starting to thicken the air. She still could not believe that so many women were doing such things. Could sex with monsters truly feel that blissful?   
“Well, this is a surprise. Nice to see you again Queen Moon.”   
Moon quickly turned her head to see none other than Toffee standing beside her. The cunning lizard man was dressed in a loose white shirt and nothing else. His usually combed hair was loose and looking messy but in an attractive way. As her eyes glanced down she was shocked to see two thick bulbous looking cocks hanging from his crotch. She quickly looked away while trying to cover herself.   
“Toffee. So I see you are a part of this debauchery as well. Why am I not surprised?”   
“I see you still have that sharp tongue of yours still Queen Moon though I am surprised to see you here though. I thought a Queen of your standing would never come to such a gathering,”   
Moon threw a glare in his direction. She hated how smart Toffee could be at times. “I’m here only because Eclipsa asked me to come. I don’t plan on taking part in...these activities.”   
“No, I guess you wouldn’t. Too busy trying to figure out what sort of plan I am up to ehe?”   
“Oh please, not everything is about you Toffee. As I said I am merely here because Eclipsa asked me to come.” Anger was starting to swell up inside her. She hated how he could get her so riled up. It didn’t help that he was correct about her goals.   
Toffee let out a small chuckle, he took a seat next to her on the couch.   
“All for the better I guess. I doubt someone like you could even last more than a minute with a real monster. Humans...only a handful of you are able to handle us and most times your only good for an hour or two.”   
Moon’s eyes widened while her cheeks burned hot. One to two hours? How long was the stander duration for monster sex? It took most of her willpower not to glance over at his cocks.   
“I’m sorry Toffee but are you saying that I couldn’t even outlast you? I doubt even a monster like you could go more than a few minutes at best.”   
“Oh is that a challenge? Care to make a wager?” Toffee hissed out a small chuckle. He moved ever so closer to Moon.   
Moon felt a tinge of nervousness. She didn’t want to touch Toffee let alone have sex with him but this was her best chance to get dirt on him.   
“Yes. If I can outlast you will tell me your true intentions here.” She was confident she could handle him no matter what he did.   
“Mmmm very well but if I can outlast you then you will allow every monster in this room to fuck you until they are drained and spent.”   
Moon couldn’t hide her blush this time. The idea of having to allow every brutish monster fuck her until they were spent frighten her but also slightly aroused her. Why did the thought of being fucked for hours on end make her body quiver in need?   
“V-very well it's a bet. Though I doubt even a monster like you could ever find” Her sentence was cut short as Toffee grabbed hold of her legs and flipped her up onto her back on the couch. She was about to curse at him until she laid eyes on them.   
Toffee’s two thick bulbous cocks. They were fully engorged and had a mixed shade of red and purple. They were bigger than her husband’s cock and a part of her worried she may have bitten off more than she could handle.   
“Less talk more fun Moon~” With a sudden shove Toffee pushed both of his shafts against Moon’s body. One slide into her moist folds but the other forced its way down into her ass.   
“AHHHH FUCK!” Moon cried out. Her hands gripped the couch arm as a sharp pain ran up her spine. “TOFFEE YOU BRUTE NOT IN THERE!” She was going to murder him to doing that.   
“Ohhhhh sorry I assume that hole had been used before by the stick you usually have up in it.” He let out another hissing chuckle.   
Moon was about to push him off when he suddenly thrust again, pushing both cocks further into Moon’s body. The pain was there but so was a mix of pleasure. Moon let out a gasp as it felt like her whole body was being stretched out by those thick dicks. She had to force herself not to moan for him.   
“Come now Moon I know you’re enjoying this. You may not agree but your body is telling a different story.” A loud smack could be heard as Toffee slapped Moon’s ass. The sudden jolt of new pain forced Moon to let out a soft moan. “There see now just give up and cum your brains out on my cocks. I know you can’t win.”   
Moon glanced back at Toffee with determination in her eyes. She suddenly clamped down on him, squeezing his twin cocks with all her might. Toffee’s speed slowed and a look of frustration and pleasure twisted across his features.   
“It’s not over yet Toffee. Now be a good monster and cum already. An hour or two my royal ass. You’re not going to last even ten minutes in me.” The trust was Moon was barely holding on. Those wicked cocks were stroking all the right places and the pain in her ass had faded and was now replaced with a new pleasurable sensation. She hated to admit it but she never had been fucked like this before. There was no gentle touch or slow pace. It was hard, rough and the pain only seemed to make her even more excited.   
“Ahhh Moon I see you decided to join us for the fun.”   
Moon jolted, losing her grip while looking up to see Eclipsa return with her husband. Though instead of walking side by side her back was pressed up against his chest while she rode his insanely huge cock like it was no big deal.   
“Hmmm I see you and Toffee had gotten closer~ I knew you would loosen up sooner or later. If you think its fun now wait until you have two or three monsters fucking you at the same TIIIMMMM!!!” Eclipsa let out a sharp scream. Her body jerked and shook with so much force while her belly seemed to swell. It took Moon a few seconds to realize that Globgor had cumming inside her. Witnessing such intense bliss and passion made Moon lose her one control and with one hard thrust by Toffee, she was cumming hard against his cocks.   
“AHHHHHGGGG FUCK YES!” screaming out for all to hear as she felt her pussy gush against that sinful shaft. She could only moan while riding out that intense wave of pleasure. Feeling Toffee thrusting faster through it.   
“Well, then Moon you know what this means.” Toffee grunted before giving one hard thrust into her. A warm sensation suddenly filling her folds and ass, no doubt the result of Toffee cumming inside her. But at this moment she didn’t care if she had lost. That was the best climax of her life and there was no way she could settle for just one. With a soft smile, she turns to look at Toffee.   
“I lose...guess it's time for me to uphold my end of the deal~”   
Moon moaned while watching a line of monsters slowly forming up behind Toffee. She was happy that Eclipsa made her come.


	2. Moon's training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon tries to outlast the hoard of horny monsters

“Now as much as I would love to hog you all to myself that would defeat the purpose of this party.” Toffee snickered, his tone lizard body rising off of Moon, pulling his cock out of her cum drooling pussy. The moment he moved out of her view she saw a huge line of monsters, each one different from the last, all of them waiting for their turn to fuck the formal queen.   
“My oh my look at that line. Looks like your going to be one of the more popular ladies here Moon. I hope you can hold out until the party ends. It would be a shame if the formal Queen were to lose her mind in just one night.”   
Moon gulped a little when she saw the line of monsters. There must have been two dozen of them. Worry began to take hold of her now. Toffee nearly broke her with his skillful yet powerful thrust. Making her scream out in pure bliss in a mere hour. She began to wonder if she could survive even half of the monsters lined up  
Before Moon could speak up a frog-like monster hoped forward. He was shorter than Toffee, only coming up to his waist. She cranes her neck to see what his cock looked like but before she could his thick massive tongue rolled out of his mouth. With a flick, he slides it across her cum drooling lips and sent a jolt of white-hot pleasure through her.   
“Ahhhhhhhh!” She gasped, her body tensing up as that hot pleasure wasn’t fading away. Looking to the frogman she watched as he licked her again and again, each time the insane pleasure swelled up inside her. It was like nothing she had felt before.   
“Ah, I can see you wondering why it feels so good.” Toffee smirked at her. “Its really simple Fred’s tongue here is coated with an aphrodisiac mucus that heights the sensitivity and pleasure sensors on a person’s body. In short, he is making your body so sensitive that even the slightest flick on your clit will make your squirt like a waterfall.” To make his point Toffee leaned over and flicked one of his talons on her swollen clit.   
The moment he did it Moon screamed out in primal bliss. “AHHHHHHHH FUCK!!!” Her body shook like it was the center of an earthquake, her toes curling up, and before she knew it she watched as a stream of her own juices sprayed out of her body, showered the frogman. It went on for a few seconds before she felt the pressure let up. She panted loudly while the hall roar to life as dozens of people cheered and applauded for her.   
“Well done Moon that wasn’t so bad now was it? Mmmmmm you give off such a pleasant aroma.” Toffee chuckled while watching the frogman take his leave only to have three lizard men come forward.   
“Oh, three ehe? Well, it’s a good thing you have one hole for each of them.” Toffee nodded to the lizardmen, each one moving around Moon to get into position. One sat down on the couch, lifting Moon up and seating her on his lap. Another move to the side, his hips next to her face. The last just stood in front of her, his cock lined up with her quivering wet pussy.   
“Well, boys show her how a gangbang is done.” Toffee clapped his hands and in an instant, all three lizard men pushed their bulbous thick cocks into Moon.   
Moon gasped as she felt them go in, one slide into her mouth, another into her tight ass, and the last pushed its way into her drooling pussy. They were so thick Moon felt like they were going to stretch her wide open. She wanted to protest, to demand that they stop and go easy on her but she couldn’t move or speak as she chocked on the cock that was shoved down her throat. All she could do was watch and feel them use her. Their cocks sliding into her body in perfect synthesis. They were working together like a perfect machine. Fucking her without straining her body or forcing her to focus her attention on one cock. All she could do was moan while the pleasure they fed her swelled up inside her body. “Mmmmmmmmmmmmm”  
“Feels wonderful doesn’t it? Never thought having three monsters fuck you at the same time could feel this exhilarating ehe? Well, just you wait Moon. This is merely the start of it. Alright, men time to speed it up. I want to see her shaking those hips of like a whore.” With another snap of his fingers, the three lizardmen began to pick up speed. Thrusting their engorged cocks into Moon harder now. The sound of their hips slapping against her body echo around the dining room. Slowly more people began to walk over to admire the show. They were cheering and urging the lizardmen to keep going, to fuck the formal queen with all their might they possed.   
“Ahhhhhhhggggg” moon gagged against the thick cock. Her body felt so hot while she struggles to hold out. But their cocks kept slamming into her like jackhammers, breaking down her will until she could not hold out. Her body tensed up once more and with a muffled scream she climaxed again. The moment she did all three lizards came inside her. Thick salty cum sprayed into her mouth while she felt two other loads being pumped into her ass and pussy. Her body felt so full and yet she felt a hunger for more.   
“Oh my just look at you. I must admit I wasn’t expecting all three to cum at once. But you handle them well Moon. Maybe you can hold out until the party end ehe?” Toffee chuckled but he didn’t seem all too proud of her. She could sense that he wanted to see her struggle more.   
“Well, Moon now that you got a proper taste of true pleasure its time to see how long you can go without it.” With a snap of his fingers the group of monsters that were lined up before she slowly moved out of the way for one massive monster. At first glance, it looked like some slimy blob monster but as it inched its way towards her she could see it was a huge tentacle creature. She watched as dozens of tentacles wiggled their way out of its body and towards her. They stop just mere inches from her skin.   
“Now then Moon. As I said you got a taste of what real pleasure is. But if you want more then you need to beg for it like a good human whore.”   
Before Moon could speak up the tentacle monster latched onto her with all of its tentacles. Hosting her up a few feet off the couch. Panic started to set in due to the fear of being dropped but that quickly faded once the tentacles began to twist and massage her body.   
“Ohhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh Toffee~” Her voice quivered as she was wrapped up tightly. The pleasure that was being drawn out of her was something she never knew of.  
“Wonderful isn’t it? Bob here has a fun ability. When he touches something he can control how sensitive that thing becomes. So if he wanted to he could make your whole body so sensitive that the slightest breeze would feel like hundreds of hands stroke your body.” Toffeeslowly blew air across her body.   
“AHHHHHHHHH” Moon screamed sharply. The light blow of air really did feel like hundreds of people were touching her. It felt so good and she wanted to climax right on the spot but oddly enough it didn’t happen. “Wait...what.” She tried to crane her neck down but Bob’s tentacles had locked her in place, stopping her from even moving an inch now.  
“Oh, right I forgot to also mention. Bob here can also stop certain bodily actions from happening. Say like the ability to climax. So instead you just get assaulted over and over with intense pleasure with no true release. I hear it can become quite painful” He grins at her, a devilish smile spreading across his lips.  
“Why would you….what are you trying?” Moon tried to questioned but Bob’s tentacles began to massage her body again. Pleasure shot through her in an instant. It swelled up inside her but there was no release, no unleashing of it. Instead, it just kept building and building, causing her body to spasm around and shake against his hold. “Fuck ah fuck no I..I need...ahhhh” Her words unable to hold together while that wonderful yet painful pleasure rippled around inside her.   
“To train you of course. You didn’t think this was all for fun now did you Moon? I want you to crave us, to be hungry for this pleasure that you are feeling. I want you to give up everything for it. So if you want to cum, if you wish to have your wonderful climax then tell me about the secret tunnel into the castle. Where is it, how to gain access to it. If there are any traps to it. Do this for me and I’ll let you have your blissful climax. Refuse and well you can just wiggle around in Bob’s tentacles for the rest of the day, no way to get off or even enjoy the moment~”   
Moon’s eyes shot wide at his demands. She knew it! She knew Toffee was after something and now he had her trapped. Every time she struggled to free herself the tentacles only added fuel to the pleasure that burned inside her. She had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly. She wanted to resist, to fight him and stop him but the pleasure was becoming too painful now. Bliss and agony swirled around inside her like a tornado. It was so good but the longer it went on the more painful it became. Her whole body shook until she could not handle it any longer.   
“Behind….ah behind the castle. By the…..oh gods….mmmm behind the old mines. Secret….ahhh please make it stop.”   
“No, keep going. If you want this pleasure then tell me everything.” Toffee hissed while looking down at her. His bright yellow eyes burning as he was so close to getting what he wanted. “Tell me!”  
“Secret door...inside the mine...mmmmmmm no..no traps. Oh, gods please Toffee!” She was begging now. The pleasure was too much to bear for her now.  
“Good Moon. Alright, Bob let her have it.” Toffee snapped his fingers to his friend.   
The moment she heard the snap everything inside her broke. For a moment the world around her deafens. Her mind became blank, her eyes went dark but the pleasure remained. The pleasure was unlike anything she had felt before. She let out a scream so loud it felt like it shook the whole room. Her body would have twisted up into knots if it were not for Bob holding her steady. In those few moments that she could remember everything felt completely perfect for her as if the world was right and she had touched a piece of heaven. Afterward, the world went dark and Moon passed out.

“Good morning love.”   
Moon’s eyes shot open as she jolts upright. A wave of confusion washed over her. She looked around only to see her Husband walking over to her. He grins before offering her a big smile from under his beard.   
“Ahhhh good your awake. I was a bit worried when Eclipsa brought you home last night. Seem like you two had a smashing good time. So happy to see you getting along with her though.” He walked over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “Sorry for not staying but I promised to help Ecplisa’s husband with some shopping. Got to find some nice toys for their baby girl. I’ll come by later to see how you are doing darling.” And with that, he hurried out of the room before giving her a chance to speak.   
Moon was silent before letting out a sigh of relief. Slowly she pulled the heavy blankets off her and looked around the room. Part of her wondering if that crazy party was nothing more than a dream.   
“I must tell Ecplisa to find some more tame tea. Oh goodness, that dream...what a dream.” She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of that debauchery that had happened in her mind. She wasn’t sure if she was pleased that her mind decided to come up with such a perverse dream for her. She was about to get dress but paused when she noticed a letter on her desk. Glancing around she slowly picked it up and opened it before reading it to herself. 

My dear Moon, I hope you are well today. The part last night was truly wonderful. After your intense climatic finish with Bob, it was a free game upon your unconscious body. Don’t worry nothing was done to you that you couldn’t handle. I made sure to even clean you up afterward. Thank you again for giving me the keys to the secret tunnel as well. This will make things easy for us to meet again. Don’t worry I’ll happily bring friends along if you wish it. Even now I suspect your body is already trembling with excitement. You can try to resist, deny that being fucked by monsters was the best thing in your life but we both know you won’t last. You will accept it. You’ll welcome me with open arms and beg for me to take you. I hope you are ready Moon. Tomorrow night I will come for you and I expect you to be waiting for me. 

Your master, Toffee.

Moon set down the letter, her body shaking slightly as she tried to process what she had read. It was not fear that made her shake though but excitement. Her mind was flooded with images and sensations from last night. The mind-breaking pleasure that was forced upon her. The sensation of losing all control and being used like some sex toy. She wanted to be disgusted, to tear up the letter, and order the guards to seal up the tunnel but deep down she was excited and part of her could not wait for Toffee to come.   
“So it wasn’t a dream after all. Mmmmmm I guess I need to thank Eclipsa for inviting me to her party. Now then what should I wear for Toffee? Mmmmmm maybe my royal dress, my nightgown or would he like it if I just greeted him naked at the entrance to the tunnel?” She smiled as she thought about what would please Toffee the most.


	3. Growing needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Moon struggles to resist the temptations but slowly gives in to her desires.

“Your Majesty is everything alright?”   
Moon snapped out of her thoughts, the memories of the monster orgy from a few nights ago cleared from her mind. She looked down at her aid, a chubby looking older man that looked like he spent most of his life stuffing sweets into his mouth. A look of confusion was on his face. He took a step forward to the throne.   
“I’m sorry what was that?” She asked in slight embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she allowed her mind to be thinking back to that night.   
“I was asking if it would be alright to move the Summer’s Moon festival to the garden this year. It seems the weather will be in better spirits this time and a moon lite garden party would be a nice change of pace than having it inside the castle once more.”   
“Oh yes of course. That will be fine indeed.”   
The aid looks to her with questionable eyes. He glanced around the room once before moving closer and speaking in a hushed tone. “Is everything alright your highness? You seem distracted.”   
“No everything is alright, I’m just feeling a bit under the weather today. I think I may need to lie down for a bit.” Moon felt embarrassed to make up a lie but her mind was not of her own today. Perhaps a short rest could help her.   
“Oh course your Majesty. I’ll make sure no one bothers you for an hour. I hope you feel better.” The aid nodded before bowing and turning to leave the throne room. Once the doors were closed Moon let out a deep sigh. “Get it together Moon.” She mutters to herself before hurrying off to her chambers. Once she was inside the privacy of her room she threw herself onto her bed and let out the loudest sigh she had ever made in her life. She grabbed a pillow, hugging it close to herself before rolling over to look up at the ceiling.   
“What is wrong with me? I am Queen Moon. I should be stronger than this.” She shivered before glancing over at Toffe’s note. Flashes of that night danced through her head, causing her body to burn with the faint desire to experience it again.   
“No stop that I do not need it. I don’t need some monster to fuck me.” She huffed while sitting up and noticed the laptop that Star had gotten her as a gift last year. Slowly she walked over to it, powering it on and pulling up the magical internet that Eclipsa had help set up for the kingdom.   
“Oh, what was that site again?” Moon typed in a few phrases Star and her friends spoke about a while back when they were having a sleepover. How some earthlings actually made monster shape sex toys. After a few moments, she found the site. “Ah, bad dragons. Uhhhggg well, the name isn’t as vulgar as I thought it was.” She scrolled through the site, seeing all manner of odd-looking cocks. Their shapes and sizes reminded her of that night again, making her sex burn once more to feel them inside her.   
“I can’t believe I am doing this.” She selected a few and added them to her shopping cart. She was about to buy them when she notices it would be several days before they came. “Oh, I can’t wait that long…..fuck. No no, I can do this. I am a Queen. I’ve faced armies, riots, and assassins. I can wait a few days for some stupid sex toys and relive me of these stupid cravings.” Her face burned red at her own confession. She bought monster sex toys, monster sex toys. If anyone found out about this her life would be ruined.   
“Damn that Toffee and his minions. I swear I’ll kill him the next time I see him. With a defeated sigh she places the order and was about to close the laptop but paused. She couldn’t help but wonder if earthlings made lewd art of such things as well. Star did tell her that earthlings were very weird and odd when it came to such things. Slowly she typed in the words monster sex and quickly regretted her decision. Her screen was flooded with images of women being ravaged by all manner of beast and creatures. Huge brutes with cocks the size of their arms, tentacles monsters hosting women above their head while twisting their limbs around them, monster gangbanging helpless women and covering them in pools of cum. Moon was shocked but couldn’t look away. Her hand kept clicking on each new picture while the other had found its way under her dress and was slowly stroking her aching clit to the sights that burned into her mind. Her body was craving them. The feel of monsters ravaging her body and covering her in their cum. Just when she was about to throw off her gown a knock on her door cut through her thoughts.   
“You majesty its time for the royal inspection of the new servants.”   
Moon cursed under her breath while slapping the laptop down. She quickly rose to her feet, looking herself over, thankful that nothing was out of place and made her way over to the door. “Understood I’ll be out in a minute.” She sighs before glancing back to the laptop. “Just a few days and soon I’ll be able to take care of this. 

A few days later. 

“Oh yes~” Moon moaned softly into the night. “Ohhhh yesssss~” Her naked body wiggled on the bed, one hand grasp at her left breast while the other pushed a huge bumpy purple dildo into her soaked sex. She couldn’t believe how badly she needed this. To feel something so monstrous being thrust inside her once more. She was struggling to hold back her voice while she slams her thick dildo into her aching pussy. With a shaky breath, she could feel that sweet pleasure that she had been missing starting to swell up inside her.  
“Oh yes, Toffee~” Moon moaned while she slammed the dildo into her. She couldn’t help but think about him. How that evil bastard gave her the best sex of her life, how he unleashed his followers upon her, using her like a common street whore. No man had done that to her, and yet she was craving it all over again.   
“Fuck ohhhh fuck~” with a small cry she gasped as she finally got her climax, her body shook softly while her pussy squirted a little over her sheets. Panting slowly, she pulled the dildo out of her while looking it over. It was covered heavily in her juices and glisten in the moonlight. It sort of reminded her of Toffee’s cock but yet something was missing from it.   
“Mmmmm, not enough….oh why is this not enough?” She covered her eyes with her arm. Frustration and shame wracked her mind. She had the toys, the pleasure from them, but why did it feel like something was missing?”   
“Ahhhhhhh~”   
Moon sat up from hearing the faint moan. Looking around her room she saw no one inside except for her. She quickly slips on her robes and opened her door, peeking out into the empty hallway.  
“Ahhhhh ohhhhhh~” The sound echoed down the hall, coming from the far end which was Eclipsa’s room. Curious Moon follows the sounds, listening to them as they became louder.   
“OHhhhhhh yes harder love~” Moon blushed to herself. She stood before Eclipsa’s door which wasn’t closed all the way. Carefully she knelt down and pushed it slightly enough so she could peek inside. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Eclipsa kneeling on all fours on top of her bed while her monster husband Globgor was fucking her from behind like a beast.   
“Ohhh yes, love! Mmmmm harder, of fuck my naughty pussy harder!” She cried out into the night, her pale body shake with each thunderous smack from Glogor’s hips. Moon could even see Eclipsa’s belly bulge a bit from the massive cock that was being rammed into her. She was speechless while watching the couple fuck one another. Her own body growing hot with need.   
“Mmmmmm hush my darling. You’ll wake the whole castle if you’re too loud.” Glogor spoke with a gruff voice. His large muscular body was covered in sweat that shined in the pale moonlight. It was clear he was trying to hold out for his wife, to give her all the pleasure she needed before giving into his own.   
“Mmmm I don’t care, let them hear us, darling. Let them hear the sounds of our love as you pound me like the naughty slut I am and fill me to the brim with your thick musky cum.”   
Moon bit her bottom lip hard. Her hands had slid down to her own aching pussy, fingering herself to the sight of the couple. How helpless Eclipsa looked, how Glogor just pulled her arms behind her back while plowing his mighty cock into her. This was what she needed. Not some fake monster cock or the idea of them fucking her but to actually feel it with her whole body. To experience them use her while pressing their strong hot bodies against her own. It was so clear to her now. No toys could give her what she needed. What she needed was the real thing.   
“Mmmmmm come on love cum inside me, fill me up now,” Eclipsa demanded from him. Her moans cut through the air and soon they were joined in by Globgors as he gave in and began to cum inside his wife.   
Moon watched as Eclipsa cried out in true engender bliss, her belly swelling up from the buckets of cum that was being pumped and forced into her womb. Moon climaxed in silence on the cool stone floor while watching the happy couple. Quickly before they notice she stood back up and hurried to her room, leaving a puddle of her own juices behind. She knew what she needed to do now. Hurrying back to her room she rushed over to her writing desk and pulled out a quill and a blank scroll. Sitting down at the desk she began to write out a letter to Toffee. Her hands tremble with the words but she was able to make them readable for him.

Toffee I am writing to inform you that the seals to the castle will be removed tomorrow night after midnight. I look forward to seeing you and the men you wish to bring. Do not be late. 

From Moon. 

Happy with her note she used her magic to send it flying out from her window and on its way to Toffee.   
“Now then I must get things ready for tomorrow. Moon felt a rush of excitement inside her. What she was about to do was wrong on so many levels but she could not resist it. She wanted this more than anything else in her life right now. She needed to have it. Slowly she returns to her bed, forcing herself to sleep so she could be ready for tomorrow night.

“Ahhhhh and that’s number four.” Moon moaned as she ripped down the fourth magical paper seal that was placed on the castle. With that, there was only the one on the secret door that was left. Her body shivered in the night air but not from the cold but from the fact she was completely naked at the moment.   
“MMMmmmmm so close. Almost there~” Moon spoke to herself. She reaches down to the vibrating wand that was tied around her waist and pressed on her clit. She increases the power to it and nearly fell to the ground as the intense vibration began to dig into her sensitive skin. “AHhhhhhh Mmmmm oh oh fuck Mmmmm yes~” Smiling Moon pushed herself to keep walking, squeezing on the anal beads that were buried inside her ass to add to the addicting pleasure. She was doing all of this to prepare her body, to help train herself to handle what was about to be forced upon her tonight. She wanted to enjoy herself this time with Toffee and his friends, to not pass out after a mere hour. She wanted to last the whole night while being ravaged and assaulted with pleasure like no other.   
“Mmmmm almost there. Just a bit more.” She moaned aloud, her body leaving a trail of her own juices on the ground as she slowly walks down to the Castle's dungeon. Making her way to the last magic seal that prevented monsters entering the castle unless they were allowed by the court.   
“Mmmmmmmm I’m so close~” Moon moaned while smiling. She finally reaches the last seal and with a mighty tug ripped it off the secret door. She watches the protective magic give way and disappear. She drops to her knees, the pleasure too much to bear. She let out a deep climatic scream as her body gives in and squirts all over the cold stone floor. Her mind goes hazy for a moment but she could see the door before her slowly opening and an all too familiar figure stands before her.   
“Hello, Moon. I see someone is eager to see me.”   
Moon smiled while looking up at the figure before her. Biting her lip she nodded to him before speaking. “Hello, Toffee~”


	4. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Moon returns home to bring news and changes to the kingdom.

“Star dear have you seen your mother?”  
Star paused before turning around to look at her father. She offered up a small smile while shaking her head. “Sorry, dad but I haven’t. She did leave me this note though. Looks like she is on some sort of secret mission. I think it has to do with the monsters again.”  
River sighed while stroking his long white beard. “Ah, so she is at it again. Well, I can’t blame her. You never know what monsters could be up to these days. I just wish she would let me know before running off. She seemed a bit distracted these past few weeks. Like something big was on her mind.”  
Sat offered up a smile before giving her father a hug. “I am sure she is alright dad. It's mom after all I doubt anything bad would happen to her.”  
“Right right. Oh by the way are you excited about the Summer’s Moon festival? This will be your twenty-one and in a few more years you’ll be replacing your mother. Soon you’ll be Queen Star Butterfly.”  
Star chuckled a bit. “Not going to lie I am excited. I can’t wait for the party and see all my friends there. I hope mom makes it back in time though.”  
Rive chuckled while nodding. “If I know your mother she is hard at work taking care of monsters so she can return home for your special day.”

Far away in a Monster run Tavern.

“Ahhhhhhh oh, gods yes~” Moon let out a blissful moan while she slid her lips off the throbbing bulbous monster cock. She stared with excitement as the cock shot out thick ropes of cum all over her face and hair, adding to the layer of cum that was already caked over her face. She watched as the monster fell back landing with a loud thud on the ground, panting heavily while his friends cheered for him. Beaming a big smile to the crowd she glanced around the packed tavern, seeing all manner of monsters drinking, eating, and watching Moon service monster after monster. She felt so much pride in herself. Slowly she turned to look at her Master, her heart fluttering when she noticed how he was smiling at her.  
“Well done Moon that was the fifth one in a row. I think you’ve earned your reward now.”  
Moon quickly stood up, cum dripping down her face and onto her exposed chest. She walked with a spring in her step to one of the tables, bending over on it despite monsters being sitting around it. She didn’t care though, she loved having monsters watch her now. She looked over her shoulder and shouted to her master.  
“Fuck me, master! Fuck me hard and deep like you always do~” She reaches back with both hands to grab at her ass, pulling the cheeks apart, exposing her drooling sex and puckering ass to Toffee.  
Toffee chuckled while walking over to her. His twin purple cocks were already out and throbbing for his slave. He moved behind her, lining up his shafts before thrusting them into her. One for her pussy the other for her ass.  
“Ahhhhhhh fuck!” Moon screamed in delight, her mind going fuzzy once more as the pleasure took hold of her. Nothing could compare to feeling her master’s cock slamming into her body. It was a feeling that no one could replace or improve upon. It was the ultimate reward for her. Not even a minute had passed before she was climaxing against his shafts, squeezing them with all her might.  
“Mmmmmm gods you never seem to get loose no matter how many times I fuck you or watch others mount you, Moon. Even a troll couldn’t make you lose. Mmmmm just a bit more training and you’ll be the perfect woman for monsters.”  
“Thank you, master, ~” Moon moaned once more, her body shivering against Toffee’s hard thrust. She looked up and saw toothy smiles as the monsters at the table cheered her on, splashing ale on her face while a few were stroking their cocks. The alluring musky smell was like an addicting aroma for Moon now. She once hated the odor from it but now it was like smelling a bed of roses. She wanted to smell it all the time now.  
“Ahhhhhhh Toffee~” Moon let out a soft moan while smiling back at the other monsters. She was about to reach out with her hands to stroke their cocks but stopped the moment she felt Toffee suddenly cumming inside her. With a hard shudder, her body climaxes with him, feeling his seed flood her tainted womb.  
“Ahhhhhhh fuck~ Mmmm master you came quicker this time.” Moon felt a swell of pride that she was able to make him cum so quickly for a change. It must have meant he was enjoying her body even more than he did before.  
“Indeed It seems your body is nearly there. Soon you’ll be able to make any monster cum in a matter of minutes.” he huffed a little while pulling out his twin cocks, letting his cum ooze out of her body. “But more of that later. It's time to get the crowd horny again slave. Go on and put on a show for us all.” Toffee waved his hand over to the main stage in the Tavern. There in the middle was a long metal pole that was connected to the ceiling.  
“Mmmm yes master~” Moon knew what to do. Without wasting a second she hurried over to the pole, cum dripping out of her and onto the filthy floor. Letting out a giggle she grabbed hold of the pole and swung around it once before looking to the sea of monsters and smiling at them. She loved dancing on the stripper pole, to show off her body and pump the crowd up. She used to do it in secret when she was younger, practicing in a private room made for her that was hidden in the castle. She never thought she would ever get a chance to show off her talent but now she did thanks to her beloved master.  
Hooking a leg around the pole Moon began to start her dance. The sounds of monsters stomping their feet and cheering for her while she swirled and bent on the pole caused her heart to hammer in her chest with excitement. She did another set of twirls and spins, bending her body in ways that would make most men question if she even had bones in her body.  
“Gods this is amazing.” She mutters to herself while climbing up the pole and leaning far back. She sticks out her tongue playfully, watching the hoard of monsters scream and cheer her name. In the far corner, she could even see Eclipsa smiling at her while riding her husband’s massive cock. She now understood why Eclipsa married a monster, why she betrayed her kingdom for him. Moon smiled at her, happy that her beloved friend was able to show her the truth about it all now. Monsters were the best thing in the world.  
She twirled around the pole once more, looking back into the sea of monsters. She could see almost half of them with their thick throbbing cocks out, large ones, small ones, some bright colors, and others that looked like a carved rock. She could feel herself drooling at the sight of them. Craving to feel each one shoved into her body and ravaging her for hours on end. Just imagining them doing that to her was enough to make her shudder and climax while on the pole, squirting her juices into the crowd while coating the metal in it.  
“Ahhhhhhhh Fuck!” She screamed while nearly slipped off the pole but thankfully was able to slide back down safely. She watched as Monsters were trying to shove their way up to her, pushing one another to be the first in line to fuck Moon. To see such wild primal reactions sent a shiver up Moon’s spin.  
“Look at them. Each one in a rut to get to you Moon. Each one wishing to plow your pussy and stuff you with their seed. They want you, they are willing to fight and kill for you. This is the real power you’ve wanted over Monsters. Not sword or magic but pure unhinged desire.” Toffee spoke to her as he walked up onto the stage. He had on the biggest smile she had ever seen, a wild look burning in his eyes.  
“Yes master~” It was all Moon could say, the only thing that really needed to be said.  
“Now I think you’re almost ready my dear.” He raised his hand and in it was a black and red collar. Something about it though made Moon crave to have it.  
“This will be yours, but only after you settle them all down. This collar will show the world you are mine and mine alone. It will let everyone here know that you are to be my perfect bride. I have big plans for the kingdom Moon and you will help me make them real. So show me how much you wish to be by my side, show me how skilled I have trained you. Dominate them, make them loyal to the pleasure that only you can give and earn you a place by my side not as a slave...but as my wife.”  
Moon’s eyes went wide at Toffee’s words. She rose to her feet, smiling up at him and without a second thought she rushed to the hoard of monsters, diving into their horny claws. She would let them all ravage her body, cover her in their cum if it meant she could stand on equal footing with her beloved master.

One month later.

“Ah Star there you are. Come now dear you don’t want to be late for the festival now do you?” Moon chuckled while taking hold of her daughter's hand, tugging her through the castle halls.  
“Ah, I’m coming mother,” Star chuckled while looking at her. Her mother was wearing her usually big blue gown but her hair was down for a change which made her look younger. She seems happy, full of vigor. Something Star had not seen in so long. “You seem different.”  
“Oh, what do you mean Star?” Moon glanced back at her.  
“You seem very happy. Like more than your usual self. It's almost like you're a different woman now. Usually, you couldn’t wait for these parties to end.” Star offered up a small smile.  
Moon beamed a smile back at her. “I guess I have changed a bit. You could say I had my eyes open in the manner of speaking. You were right my dear. Monsters aren’t evil nor should we hate them for being monsters. After today I plan to bring some great changes to our kingdom. Just you wait, you'll be thrilled to see what I have in store for us.”  
Star’s eyes widen at the sudden reveal. “You mean it, mother? Oh wow, this is big!” Star’s face lit up with excitement. “This is going to be amazing I can already tell. Are you going to announce it at the festival today?”  
“That is the plan, my dear. I plan to make it the first thing I announce. Now come along, we shouldn’t doddle any longer. Let's join your father and announce the news to everyone here.”  
Star laughed a bit as she hurried along with her mother. The pair made their way to the castle gardens which was packed with other royal members, family, and friends. Many of them seated around tables or standing in their own little groups. Star was shocked to see so many people here, usually, the Summer’s Moon festival wasn’t that popular, and only about half the royal members would come. Today she saw many royal members that she rarely saw and many of them were dressed in provocative outfits, some she would almost dare say risqué in looks and design. Still, she was glad there were so many people here. It meant that Moon's announcements wouldn’t have to travel far by the end of the day.  
“Oh man, this is going to be the best Summer’s moon festival ever.” Star hurried up to the main platform to stand beside her mother and father. She looked out at the sea of people, her heart hammering in her chest with excitement. She glanced at her mother, seeing her smile at her.  
“Star dear may I borrow your wand?” Moon held out her hand.  
“Sure thing mother.” Star smiled while handing her wand over to her.  
“Thank you, sweetie.” Moon turned to the crowd of people and spoke out to them. “Citizens of Mewni. Today we not only celebrate the Summer’s Moon festival but also a new chapter in our great kingdom!” The crowd quieted down as all eyes were on Queen Moon.  
“These past few weeks I’ve been working tirelessly to broker peace with the monsters. It was not easy but I am happy to announce that we have come to an agreement. Today humans and monsters will finally live side by side!” With that Moon raises the wand into the air and a flash of light arches across the sky. The protective seal that prevented monsters from entering the castle vanished. In that shocking moment, dozens of monsters suddenly began to flood into the gardens. Star watched in shock as many monsters were snatching up women, tearing their clothes off while others pushed the husbands down or carried them away. What was stranger though was that many women seem thrilled to have this happen, even some of the men didn’t seem to mind. Star wasn’t sure what was happening now.  
“Yes, we shall live together with our new masters! We shall serve them, honor them, worship their bodies. I will marry Toffee to strengthen this new union!” Moon suddenly rips off her dress, revealing a pure white wedding gown under it but not the kind of wedding dress Star had ever seen. This one barely covered her mother's body and showed off her breast and sex to the world in such a shameful manner.  
“Mother what is.” Star tried to speak but stopped as she watched Toffee slowly walking up onto the stage. She felt her heart go cold as her mother hurried to him, embracing him with both arms before kissing him. She watched as his thick long tongue pushed into her mother's mouth, rolling around inside before breaking away. Star didn’t know what to say. She watched as her beloved mother walked to her, smiling at her with drool dripping down her chin.  
“I also give him my daughter, to serve alongside me and worship him. She will be the first to give rise to a new age, an age of monsters and humans~” Moon leaned in, kissing Star on the lips before clicking a red and black collar around her neck.  
“Welcome to the future star. It will be one you’ll come to love~”


	5. Star's new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon slowly teachers Star how wonderful it is to serve monsters

“Has there been any word yet?”  
“No King Butterfly. Nothing. We’ve been trying to get in touch with any members of the Magical High Commissioners but none are responding.” River’s aid responded while shifting through a few scrolls in hand. “The monsters have taken over more of the Moon Castle and the surrounding lands. They haven’t tried to push further out but it seems some strange magic has taken over the kingdom. Many of the citizens of the Butterfly Kingdom seem to be willing to help the monsters, with many providing aid and even...sexual services.” He struggled to read the last line.  
River didn’t need to hear any more. He had seen first hand what his aid spoke of. The party had turned into an Orgy. Monsters, men, and women all stripping away any sense of reason and jumping into the chaotic sexual mess. Even his own wife had succumbed to it, dragging their own daughter into it against her will. He felt angry that he couldn’t stop it. He should have done something, anything, but with the hoard of monsters flooding the castle all he could do was save who he could. Now he was stuck in his old family's castle with barely an army. To make matters worse it had been over a month of trying to get in touch with the Magical High Commissioners with no luck. What was happening? Was it some sort of magic, were they captured? He had to do something.”  
“What of our army? Have more joined us yet?”  
“A few more my Lord. Many answered your call and more are slowly marching to castle Johansen. With another month we would have enough men and supplies to storm Castle Butterfly and retake it. That is if the monsters don’t launch an attack on us before then.”  
“That’s not quick enough. My wife and daughter are still trapped there with Toffee. Who knows what he is doing to them...I...I can’t imagine what horrors they must be facing.” River spoke while slamming his fist into the stone wall. The sharp pain only distracted him for a moment.  
“My King I understand but it would be foolish to attack now. We must wait for our army to be strong enough to crush those monsters. We shall save your family. We will not fail you sir.”  
River glanced at his aid and saw a determined look in the young man’s eyes. He gave a small nod. “Indeed. You are right. We shall gather up our strength and take back the castle and my family from that monster. I will not rest until I see Toffee’s head on a spike.” 

Meanwhile in Castle Butterfly

“Mmmmm very good Moon~ I pleased to see you so eager to show off your talent for your daughter. There is no better way to teach than to demonstrate am I right?” Toffee spoke while running one of his claws through Moon’s messy white hair while the former Queen deepthroated one of his cocks. The other was being attended to with her soft hands. A grin spread across his face while he leaned back in the throne. He glanced around the once-pristine throne room now the site of his own personal brothel. He could see his best men partaking in the festivities as they defiled and ravaged the once-proud noblewomen of the Butterfly Kingdom. The chorus of moans and cries of bliss were music to his ears while his keen eyes watched as they fucked on every surface that they could find. He stole a glance at one of the pillars that were to his right, delight to see a young Star Butterfly staring at him with anger burning in her eyes.  
“Oh do relax Star I did promise your mother that your first time would be with me. But like her, I want to wait until you're begging me to take you~”  
Star glared harder towards Toffee. “I’ll never beg for such a thing. I don’t know what spell you put on my mother but when I get out of these chains I’ll free her and stop you.” She spoke while tugging on the chains that were clasped around her wrist that kept her bond to the pillar. Her dress was the same one from the party. She hadn’t had a change of clothes in a month. Toffee wouldn’t allow her any fresh clothes until she submitted to him.  
“Magic? Oh my dear there was no magic needed to make your Mother submit. She gladly did so after that wonderful Party Eclipsa hosted. She had her eyes open to how glorious monsters are. Isn’t that right Moon?”  
Moon gasped while pulling her lips off Toffee’s engorged cock. Her face was the picture of pure delight.  
“Oh Yes Master~ Monster’s are wonderful, better than any mewni. Mmmmmmmm oh Star you were right. Monster’s aren’t evil or wicked~ They are the perfect race to serve~” Moon glances at her daughter, giving her a sickening smile before happily returning to suck on Toffee’s cocks.  
“See no magic needed. Mewni were made to serve us monsters. Your rightful places are at our feet, begging to serve and please us. Besides, you should be happy. Soon you’ll be joining your mother and you’ll become a big sister soon enough~” Toffee chuckle before reaching under to stroke Moon’s pregnant belly. His fingers slide over the tattoo words ‘Toffee Queen’ while feeling his unborn children kicking inside. She was only two months pregnant but it looked like she was six months pregnant.  
“Damn you Toffee. I swear I will stop you one way or another! Just you wait, there is no way I would ever serve you!” Star spat out the words while trying not to stare at her mother. She felt sick to the stomach to see her in such a state but a small part of her kept wanting to stare. For a whole month, she had to endure watching Toffee use her. Fucking her on the throne, letting other monsters line up to pound her until she was covered in their cum. It was so disgusting at first but now after weeks upon weeks of watching she had grown used to the sight and sounds of it. A fact that should have made her sick to her stomach but instead it was an act that had become normal to her.  
“Oh Really~”Toffee moaned aloud, his hands grabbing Moons head while he pumped a thick shot of cum into her mouth. Moon struggled for a moment but happily took every drop he gave her. “Ahhhh mmmm so good. Moon dear don’t swallow. Instead, why not give your daughter a taste of it. I think she has been waiting long enough. Allow her to see what she is missing out on~”  
Moon smiled and nodded while droplets of cum ran down her chin. She skipped over to Star, her nude tattoo and pierced body glowing from the roar of the fire that burned from the middle of the room. Star tried to pull away, to stop her mother but she was powerless as Moon took hold of her head and forced her lips against hers.  
“Mmmmmm~” Moon moaned while pushing thick cum into her daughter's mouth. Her mind lost in her own pleasure and desires. Star tried to stop it but the moment that cum touched her tongue a crashing jolt of intense pleasure shot through her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was so enticing and rich. It made her mind swim with lust and pleasure and without her knowing it caused her body to shake and climax onto the stone floor. She forgot to resist and in that moment eagerly swallows every drop her mother gave her.  
“What...how..” Star gasped while looking down to see the bottom of her torn dress soaked in her own juices. Her mind is still tingling from the sensation but also no craving to feel it again.  
“Ahhhh there we go. See Star no magic needed. Now, do you see why your mother happily serves me? Why she betrayed her kingdom and values. She found true pleasure and she wishes to have it all the time.” Toffee laughed while patting his lap for Moon to return to him.  
Moon hurried to Toffee while giggling, jumping into his lap and quickly grinding her hips against his cocks.  
“Ohhhh master~ Mmmmmmmm stuff me up please~” She spoke while kissing along Toffee’s neck.  
“Mmmmmmmm but of course. Now, why don’t you give me the report Mood dear~” Toffee’s hands lifted Moon’s ass up before slowly sliding his twin cocks into her ass and pussy. The moment they slide in all the way, Moon lets out an animalistic cry of joy.  
AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh~ Mmmmmmmm thank you, sir, ~ Mmmmmm the Butterfly Kingdom is yours. As you commanded I infused my magic into the Castle itself and now everyone who is inside the castle and around it will slowly love monsters as much as I do~”  
“Ahhhhh very good my dear~”Toffee smiled while moving Moon up and down on his lap.  
Star’s eyes grew wide upon hearing her mother’s words. The castle was enchanted but that would mean the magic was affecting not just her but everyone in the kingdom.  
“Mother how...how could you?” Starspoke out, tugging at the chains while unable to look away at the sight of her riding Toffee’s thick hard perfect cocks. She found herself wanting to touch them herself, to stroke them in her own hands. To feel their heat that they were no doubt giving off.  
Moon chuckled while glancing at Star. “What do you mean dear? I’m helping my wonderful subjects see how glorious and wonderful monsters are. It is the duty of a queen to lead her people into a better world and what better world is there than serving powerful strong and cunning monsters? If I must use my magic to help them see this then all the more reason to do it. Besides Star, you were the one who wanted this. To have Mewni and Monsters living together. I just wanted to help make your dream Ahhhhhhhhh” her words failed as an intense orgasm took over her body, causing her to shake and squirt all over Toffee lap.  
“Mmmmmm good Moon. See Star your mother is at least honest with herself now. You should learn from her. After all, I doubt those small fingers of yours will be able to get you all. You’ll need something...thicker~” Toffee snickered at her.  
“Huh?” Star glanced down only to find her hands under her dress stroking and fingering her wet pussy. She was shocked and confused at the sight. She didn’t even remember doing this. She looked up at Toffee catching him staring at her hard. Those intense powerful eyes seem to pierce through her mind. He stared at her with such hunger and desire for her that she couldn’t help but climax again. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her body ached and shook for that strange pleasure she felt before. She found her voice would not rise up while her mind fought against herself. If there was a mirror she would no doubt be able to see the look of twisted pleasure on her face, to see her body craving Toffee touch and to drink in his cum.  
“Now then why don’t you tell me about this Earth place if you wish to learn something truly magical~”


	6. Toffee's Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee enjoys the fruits of his new empire

“Now put your hands and claws together for our main show tonight. You know them, you want to fuck them, let’s hear it for Jackie and Hekapoo!” The DJ announcer shouted into the mic as the blood-red curtain on the center walkway. A spotlight shined on two figures that were revealed from the parting of the curtain. Jackie and Hekapoo. Both were dressed in neon color fishnet suits. Jackie’s was bright red while Hekapoo was bright blue. The pair waved to the sea of monsters and mewmans while making their way to the center stage that was centered in the Palace’s entertainment hall. Above them hung a huge multi-color banner that read ‘Happy Third Anniversary of Earth-Mewni Armistice Day.’   
As the pair took center stage two long metal poles rose out of the stage for them. The crowd was howling and cheering for them both. A sea of monsters and men dressed in military uniforms, many of them in the company of human and mewman women that looked more like strippers than respectable ladies. There were even some human soldiers in the company of monster women as well. The whole palace had a thick smell of booze and sex that seem to almost chock the air though it didn’t seem to bother the monsters as they were either cheering for the lovely Jackie and Hekapoo or were busy playing with the strippers in their lap. Some of the humans were embracing the debauchery while others seemed a bit unease with being here.   
Suddenly the music picked up the pace as both Jackie and Hekapoo gave one another a deep passionate kiss before hopping onto their own stripper poles and began to put on a show for everyone.   
“Mmmmm what do you think General? Such a lovely sight is it not? Though I guess you are busy with your own little show ehe?” Toffee chuckled while glancing over to General Carter. The earth mewni was dressed in a dark blue suit with several medals hanging from his chest. He was an older man with firm steel eyes and a clean-shaven face though he could see a bit of grey in his hair from under his hat. He was the earth mewni representative that was sent every year to honor the Armistice and to of course indulge himself in a bit of the fun. Fun that he was currently having by having Princess Marco giving him a dirty lap dance.   
“Mmmmmm yes hard to see past this darling princess but I don’t mind~ Mmmmm she’s improved a lot since I was here last year King Toffee.” The old man chuckled while slapping a hand on Princess Marco’s ass, causing him to let out a rather cute moan.   
“Ahhhhh! Oh, General don’t be so rough sir~ The party is just starting~” Princess Marco spoke out. Where one he was a fine young man with a bright future for him now stood a sissy looking lad who was dressed in a bright pink bikini outfit. His bubble butt pressing down hard on the General’s erection, teasing it firmly while lifting his long brown hair back over his shoulders.   
“Hehehe you know I love to play rough princess~ Mmmm now get back to shaking that fine ass for daddy~” The General slapped Princess Marco’s ass once more before letting out another chuckle.   
“Indeed as you can see she’s been working harder now ever since she accepted her role in my new kingdom. Feel free to enjoy her while you’re here. I think she has missed riding that cock of yours general.   
“Oh yes I have~ Mmmmm come on daddy~ Let me feel how hard you are for your princess~” Princess Marco moaned out while biting his lip playfully.   
Toffee smirked before returning his attention forward. “Mmmm now where were we Star?” He spoke while placing both his claws on Star’s hips, forcing her to slide back along with his thick twin cocks. He chuckled as the sound of her moans reached his ear once more.   
“Ahhhhh thank you, master. Oh, thank you for not stopping.” Her voice whined for a moment before her hips began to move with furious intention. It had been almost two years since she was completely broken. Now she was Toffee’s second most eager and dedicated wife he had in his harem. She was eager to be finally knocked up after all these years. An honor that had only been granted to her mother until tonight.   
“Mmmmmmm sweetie you tease her too much~ Let Star have her reward. She’s been working so hard to earn it from you, after all,~” A hand reached out towards Toffee, stroking his inner thigh slowly. Toffee couldn’t help but chuckle while turning to look at head wife Moon. She was the image of mewman perfection. Her lovely light blue hair was long and almost went to the floor, her skin smooth and flawless from the years of bathing in monster cum. Her belly fat with another litter of children and her breast heavy with milk while two of their children eagerly sucked from her nips. She sat in a soft recline seat next to him, relaxing while she slowly played with her dripping pussy with her free hand. The smell alone was enough to arouse Toffee.   
“Don’t worry darling I will. Mmmm but I see someone is eager to ride me as well. Don’t worry Moon I’ll make sure to attend to you after the party. That is unless you want to be thrown into the barracks again for the men to play with~” He snickered at his comment. He could see a flash of desire run across Moon’s face at the mention of being used in a gangbang once more. She was completely broken by him and served as his first wife as well as his favorite brood mother for his children.   
Toffee snickered before returning his attention to Star and the show. While he slid her along his twin cocks he glanced at Hekapoo and Jackie, watching the pair now getting to the final part of their act. They pulled out thick long dildo’s from their cunts. A monster shaped one from Jackie and a Mewni one from Hekapoo. Both soon sat down on the stage, furiously masturbating with the dildos. The crowd cheered and rooted for the pair.   
“Ahhh nothing like seeing two women showing off their true desires to others~” Toffee commented to himself while listening to Jackie and Hekapoo cry out in bliss and squirt all over the crowd in front of them.   
“Father, may I enter?” A voice called out behind Toffee. He knew who it was without looking.  
“Oh course Thomas please come in and join us.” Toffee glanced around to see his firstborn son enter the room. Despite it only being three years the lad was almost a teenager. He had a similar build and look to Toffee but his hair was long and the same color as Moon’s and he had striking eyes that seemed to glow blue.   
“Enjoying the party, Thomas?” Toffee asked while already knowing the answer.   
“Oh course farther. It’s glorious to see each year. The day the nations acknowledged your power and cunning. The day you secure a permanent foothold on earth. The day people came to realize the power of monsters.”Thomas spoke with pride in his voice before looking to his father. “If it is not troubling father I would love to hear how you manage to do all of it once more. How you found a way best the earth mewmans.”   
“But of course. It is one of my favorite stories after all.” Toffee stretched a bit before taking hold of Star’s hips once more and forcing her to bounce up and down on his cocks. Her loud moans and cried of pleasure only added to the music of the hall.   
“It was after I had broken the last armies of Mewni and united the lands under the rule that I learned about Earth. Your sister Star was kind enough to tell me about it as I used her one night. A world without magic and filled with weapons unlike any other. I knew I could not conquer such a world with might alone so I had your mother and Eclipsa think of a more...creative method. They discovered earth mewmans are much like our own. So with a bit of magic and careful planning, I had my secret forces infect one-fourth of the mewni women of the earth with the same desire and love for monsters that your mother had in her. It took a few months but the seeds of desire were planted and upon our invasion I had them all activated.” Toffee chuckled while letting out a deep moan for Star. “You should have seen it, Thomas. Earth Mewman women throwing themselves before monsters, attacking their fellow soldiers, enslaving their own friends for us. It was glorious and it scared the leaders of this world. With our might and cunning, the mewmans of earth had no choice. They could wait and die out while we took over or they could agree to my terms.”  
“That is how you took over America, correct? If they wanted to have any women left for themselves they had to give up America and acknowledge your power and right to rule over it?” Thomas spoke with a hint of pride in his voice to his father.   
“That is correct. Now we have a foothold on Earth and an empire in Mewni. Maybe in a few years, you’ll be marching our armies across this land, conquering more territories and claiming many lovely women as your own. But that is a day best left in the future. For now, we celebrate and enjoy the spoils we have earned.” With that Toffee let out a loud moan and climaxed into Star. He watched her body jerk with joy at finally getting Toffee to cum into her pussy. Tonight if she was lucky she would have the privilege of bearing his children and becoming a perfect mewni wife for him.   
“Mmmmmmmm truly this is a wonderful day indeed.”


End file.
